Hermione's Betrayal
by these tears
Summary: UPDATED! The fourth and final chapter is now up. Hermione hooks up with Draco, but doesn't want Ron to find out. (obviously he does, otherwise the story would have no point). Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter 

A/N: This is my first attempt at a fan fic. I don't know if it's any good. Flamers, be gentle. Please read and review. Enjoy! 

Ron walked solemnly down the down the first floor corridor trying to fully comprehend what it was that he had just witnessed. He found himself in a state of utter disbelief. Was it possible? Surely he must be mistaken. It couldn't have been Hermione in that shadowy nook with Draco Malfoy. Could it? His best friend making google eyes at his worst enemy? It just didn't seem possible. 

_If Hermione had any feelings for someone, she would have told Harry and me, right? She trusts us, doesn't she? Then again, she is a girl. Bloody hard to figure out, girls. You never know what they're thinking. Just when you think you have them down, they go and do something completely illogical. Maybe it's some kind of disease only females are able to contract. They're probably born with it, poor things. It doesn't seem to bother them so much though. It's like they all got together and decided that it'd be buckets-o-fun to not let any male in on the secret. They understand each other well enough. They probably sit up at night devising ways to torture us. But Malfoy? C'mon. That's a bit extreme, isn't it? I need to talk to someone about this, but who can I trust? Well, it's not even a matter of trust really. The fact is, the only people I really talk to are Hermione and Harry. Then there's Hermione. She wouldn't understand. She must know how I feel about her. How could she do this to me? I'd really like to tell her off. I don't think so; she hits pretty hard. Of course, Harry! Harry will have to understand. He hates Malfoy as much as I do, and he went through the same thing with Cho and Cedric. Hmmm, I probably shouldn't bring that up._

__"The password, Dear?" The voice of the portrait of the fat lady broke him from his reverie. He stared at her blankly. "The password?" She repeated. He had no idea how he had ended up where he was. The thought was especially frightening because he was supposed to be on the other side of the castle in Potions. 

_Ohhh, Snape will have my head for this!_ The color drained from Ron's face. 

"Are you all right, Dear?" Inquired the fat lady. 

At this point Ron was very agitated, not to mention scared out of his mind, not that he would ever let Snape know that. "Oh, shove off you fat old git!" He responded. 

"Well, I never!" This message from the fat lady was followed by a series of what were surely swear words, but they were in a language that Ron would undoubtedly not be able to identify. Ron, however, did not hear any of the final remark, as he was too busy running as fast as his legs could possibly carry him. He took the stairs three at a time arriving at the dungeon in record breaking time. He seriously doubted if Fred and George could have gotten there faster. 

Ron opened the door quietly, hoping no one would notice. They did of course. The class erupted in whispers as Ron made his way to his seat next to Harry, making sure he didn't meet Hermione's gaze, and praying that Snape wouldn't turn around but to no avail. 

Snape turned and silenced the class by raising his hand. "Well, well, well. Nice of you to join us Mr. Weasley. Why weren't you here when the rest of the Dream Team arrived?" 

"I'm sorry Sir. I lost track of time." Said Ron weakly. 

"Ah, yes. I'm sure you would get lost if your brawn and your brain, Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger, left you all alone. Lose your way then, did you?" Snape said snidely. Ron said nothing. "Very well, if you don't wish to explain yourself in front of the whole class, perhaps you'll have an easier time with it when we're alone in your detentions for the rest of the week." 

Ron gave an inward sigh of relief. _At least he didn't take off any house points. _

Snape continued " Then, of course, there's the matter of your house points. That will be twenty-five for being late and fifteen for your feeble attempt to get in without my noticing." Snape turned around and signaled the class to get back to work. Ron glared at Snape as though he thought if concentrated hard enough, he could make him burst into flames. Snape didn't ignite, however he did look back over and say "Oh, and another ten for your appearance. You look as though you haven't bathed in weeks." A few suppressed snickers could be heard throughout the class as Ron turned a brilliant shade of crimson. 

Ron was the first one out the door when class ended, Hermione and Harry hot on his heels. Hermione and Harry had to quicken their pace to keep up with him. Hermione grabbed his arm and said "Ron that was really horrible. I'm so--" 

She was cut off by Ron as he rounded on her, shouting "Shutup! Why don't you just go make out with your boyfriend you stupid..." Ron seemed to be struggling to find a word hideous enough to describe how he felt about her right now. "...mudblood!" He finished as he stormed off down the hall. Hermione stood in the hall, her mouth gaping, and her eyes brimming with tears as she watched Ron run away and Harry go after him. 

*** 

_He couldn't know, could he? No. We were so careful. What else could he be talking about though? I knew he would react this way. That's why we had to keep it secret, keep it safe_ (A/N: My Precious. Hehe. Sorry). _I knew he wouldn't understand. How did he find out? It couldn't have been Harry. He swore he wouldn't tell. Then again, he and Ron are best friends, but no, he looked just as puzzled as I am. Draco's the only other person that knows. He wouldn't. I told him how important it was to me that Ron didn't find out. What if he betrayed me? Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin? _

__

***__

__Harry and Ron spent the whole of Herbology in silence. Harry kept shooting Ron furtive looks, but Ron pretended that all of his focus was on the snarfblatts that they were supposed to be taming. Hermione never showed up to class. They didn't see her again until dinner. No words were exchanged. Ron stirred his meal around until it became one rather unappetizing multicolored soup giving it the occasional menacing jab. Hermione merely poked at hers solemnly. 

Harry looked from one to the other still very confused as to what, exactly, was going on, and why Ron had used such harsh words. He finally managed to make eye contact with Hermione, and he watched a silent tear slide down her cheek. His heart sank; it pained him to see his best friends in such a state. Hermione got up from the table and calmly walked out of the great hall. Three sets of eyes watched her as she made her silent exit. Two sets at the Gryffindor table, and one cold gray one across the room. After a few moments the owner of the gray eyes went after Hermione, unnoticed by all but Ron. 

Ron slammed his glass of pumpkin juice down on the table, sending its contents flying in all directions, making a few people in his area squeal with discontent, and several heads at the Gryffindor table whip around to see what all of the noise was about. He stood up abruptly, nearly knocking Harry out of his seat. He made his way from the Great Hall perfectly aware of the fact that hundreds of eyes were watching him. The Hall erupted in whispers as soon as they thought he was out of earshot. Harry quietly finished his meal and went after Ron. 

*** 

As soon as Hermione thought no one was around to see her, she dashed from her hiding place in the empty classroom, to the great oak doors. She ran down the grounds in front of Hogwarts. She stopped when she came to the edge of the lake. She fell to the ground and started sobbing bitterly, wishing the cold could numb her heart. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice that some one had walked up behind her. She gave a start when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Draco sat down next to her. "What's wrong?" He asked, "If it's about what that bloody Weasel said, don't worry. He'll be hearing from me about it." They sat in silence for a while. 

"Did you tell him?" Hermione asked suddenly. Her chocolate eyes desperately searching the depths of his steely gray ones. 

"Of course not!" He said, looking slightly betrayed. 

"Are you sure?" She implored. 

"What do you mean 'are you sure'? Don't you trust me? Don't you think I would remember if I told that freak our secret? Don't you think I care? I don't want it getting out either!" Draco said forcefully. 

"He's not a freak! And what do you mean you don't want it to get out? Don't you like me? Are you ashamed of me?" Exclaimed Hermione in disbelief. 

"No, no; of course not. I didn't mean it. I just got a bit worked up." Draco said reassuringly. Hermione looked down at the water. Draco rolled his eyes before she looked back up at him, planted a kiss on his cheek and laid her head on his shoulder. 

*** 

When Harry had finally made his way up to the portrait of the fat lady he found Ron standing there arguing with her. "Would you just open up? I gave you the password ten minutes ago.!" Screamed Ron. 

"Well if you would just apologize, maybe I would feel I had enough energy to open up." She countered coolly. 

"I don't have to apologize. You're just a painting. You're not even real! Now let me through." Ron raged. 

The fat lady looked positively furious. There was a deep hurt look in her eyes. She was about to speak again when Harry jumped in and said "Look, he's really sorry. He didn't mean it." 

"I did too!" Ron spat. 

"No, you didn't." Said Harry wheeling on him and sending a silencing glare in his direction. "C'mon, it's been a long day. Why don't you let us in? Then Ron will have time to sleep on it, you know, muster enough courage to forget his pride and apologize? Doesn't that sound fair?" 

"Well, I suppose." Conceded the fat lady with a sniff, "password please?" 

Ron rolled his eyes, "I've already told you fifty ti-- ouch!" Harry had stomped on his foot. 

"Periwinkle Penguins." Said Harry. The portrait glared at Ron one last time, then swung open. 

Ron sank into a chair in a dark corner. "What was that for?" He asked with venom in his voice. 

"You almost blew our chances of getting in, that's what it was for! Bloody hell. What'd you do to get her so worked up?" Harry inquired. Ron just shook his head. "What's wrong?" Asked Harry, "It isn't just Snape, is it? Why'd you blow up at Hermione like that? I can't believe you called her a mudblood. You sounded like Malfoy." 

"Don't ever compare me to that snake, Malfoy" Ron growled. 

"Well, it seems I've hit a nerve. What'd Malfoy do this time. And why'd you take it out on Hermione?" Asked Harry. 

"If you must know" spat Ron, "it wasn't just Malfoy. Hermione certainly did her part." Harry stared at him expectantly. "Look, I'm just upset because I saw them kissing after lunch today" Ron continued, "I can't believe Hermione would sink so low. She couldn't be that desperate. Doesn't she know how much I..." His sentenced trailed off. "How could she not see?" His eyes looked pleadingly at Harry as though he could give him the answer to any question. Just then Ron realized that the words he had just spoken seemed to have no affect at all. Harry wasn't the least bit surprised. "You knew! You knew and you didn't tell me. She didn't tell me. She told you, but she didn't tell me. I can't believe you! I thought we were friends." Ron shouted. He just stood there in disbelief. He gave Harry one last glare for good measure and left without another word. Harry tried to say something, but by the time he had figured out what had just happened, Ron was out of sight. 

Ron sat and stared out the dormitory window, head spinning from all that had happened that day. Feeling totally betrayed and alone, he watched as the figures of two people stood up from the edge of the lake and walked toward the castle hand in hand. 

A/N: Ok, that's either the end of the first chapter or the end of the story. It all depends on you guys. Please tell me if it's worth continuing or not. Thanks for reading. 

__

__

__


	2. Deep Thoughts

A/N: Thank you to all of the people who reviewed the first chapter. Your encouragement and suggestions were very helpful. Here's chapter 2!  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own anything (sigh).  
  
How could Harry do that to me? He knows how much I like Hermione. He knew all along and, he didn't tell me. That selfish git. He probably didn't even try to stop her. I mean, he could have at least found an to duel with him ad hex the crap out of him for me. I can't believe I called him a friend. Ron let out one last growl before he lost consciousness, still cursing Harry, even in his dreams.  
  
***  
Harry sat in the same spot that he had been when Ron left him. Stupid, stupid, stupid. What was I thinking? I let him find out that Hermione told me. God, he hates me. He's never going to speak to me again, unless, of course, it's to tell me just how much it is that he hates me. I am such an idiot! This is all Hermione's fault. If she hadn't gone chasing after Malfoy. I warned her this would happen. Crap! Hermione probably thinks I told Ron. Now she's going to be mad at me too. That isn't fair; I didn't do anything! Stupid, stupid, stupid,.... Harry hit his head on the table every time he thought the word. Stupid (bang), stupid (bang), stupid (bang).  
  
***  
"Night, Hermione." Said Draco as he planted a soft kiss on her forehead, "I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Good night." Hermione muttered, giving him a weak smile. These were the only words exchanged as Hermione and Draco parted ways. Both of them making their way to their beds in silence. Deep in thought. Jerk. It's all his fault. How can I help the fact that he's so smooth? He's perfect really. Smart, funny, athletic, thinks quickly on his feet. Not to mention the fact that he's the most attractive person I've ever laid eyes on. I love being around him, but I should have known better. This causing way more trouble than it's worth. I mean, if he wasn't such a shi--  
"Password?" Hermione's thoughts were cut off by the fat lady's harsh voice. Hermione looked up.  
"Huh?" She said rather lamely.  
"Don't play smart with me, you little twit. You must know the routine by now. Then again you do hang around with that rude red headed boy." She stopped talking and glowered at nothing in general. "Well?" She exclaimed.  
"Sorry, periwinkle penguins." Said Hermione with a flushed look on her face. The portrait swung open without another word. Sheesh, what's her problem? Hermione was so engrossed in thought that she didn't even notice the raven haired boy in the corner banging his head against the table as he mouthed the word stupid. She made her way up to the dormitories. After changing out of her robes and into pajamas, she hopped into her bed. Why do I like him? Draco Malfoy of all people? Ron could have handled anyone else but Draco. He isn't even very kind to me now that we're becoming intimate. I saw him roll his eyes when he thought I wasn't looking. Funny thing about water, it reflects. He's always doing those sorts of things. It's just that Draco has this way of getting to people. He's just so....... Draco. She heaved a great sigh and decided that the best thing to do for now was sleep. She knew parting with Draco was the only way to regain Ron's friendship, but how could she choose? She couldn't get away from Draco. He was always there, even in her dreams. She couldn't escape him.  
  
***  
That dirty mudblood. I can't believe I fell for her. It all started two weeks ago when we got paired up in Potions. Snape meant to do this no doubt, but at least he didn't stick me with Potter or the Weasel. No, he wouldn't dare go that far. He knows where the power lies. It wasn't that bad though. She pretty much did all of the work. She looked pretty pissed when I "accidentally" added too much wolfs bane. She turned as red as the concoction was supposed to be rather than the slightly nauseating green color it had taken on. She shot fire at me through her chocolate brown eyes. That's when I really noticed how beautiful they are, and how delicate she seemed to be yielding such a powerful mind. I kissed her. Why did I kiss her? It was right in front of Professor Snape too. I looked up at him and saw that he had a rather knowing smirk on his face. He couldn't possibly have known hoe I've been pining for her practically since I met her. 'Is everything all right, Ms. Granger?' I heard him say. She nodded her head, not making eye contact with him. I watched as blush creeped into her cheeks. She's so beautiful. I just couldn't stop smiling at her. Our eyes locked on each others, and she didn't even seem to care when Snape took ten points from Gryffindor for her fouling up the potion. Then, of course, people started staring. I couldn't risk my reputation, not even for her. I remember saying 'What are you staring at, Granger? Trying to undress me with your eyes?' Her jaw dropped in disbelief, the sweet stupor turning into rage. That had almost blown it for me, but I grabbed her hand under the table to reassure her. After that, we ran off in secret every chance we got. Why her though? I could have any girl I wanted, probably any guy too. What is it about her? She's just so.... Hermione. He lay in his bed pondering and reminiscing as he slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
A/N: I know, I know. It's really short, but I tried. Please don't hate me, and keep reviewing. :) 


	3. Misconceptions

A/N: Here's chpt. 3. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Still not mine  
  
Harry woke up groggily and with his head throbbing slightly. Some one was shaking his shoulder. "Harry, Harry." He heard a familiar voice whisper. "Wake up. I need to talk to you." Harry looked up with great effort and peered into the darkness.  
"Who's there?" he questioned.  
He heard the voice whisper "Lumos." The area filled with a soft light. Harry recognized the person to be holding the wand to be Hermione.  
"Hermione!" He squealed. "What are you doing in here? Girls aren't allowed in the boys' dormitories!"  
"Uh, Harry. We're not in your bedroom." She stated, "We're in the common room."  
Harry looked around, noticing his surroundings. "Oh, how'd we get down here?" He asked, looking a bit puzzled.  
"This is where I found you. I checked the boys' dormitories, but you weren't there, so I came down here." Hermione said, looking a bit concerned. "Oh, my! What happened to your head? Did you and Ron have a row? He shouldn't be taking this out on you. After all, I did make you promise."  
Harry's hand flew to his forehead and found a lump. It was the source of the aforementioned throbbing. Suddenly the events of the evening came rushing back to him. He must have fallen asleep. He wished the floor would open up and swallow him whole. "No, it wasn't Ron." Harry said, sounding rather irritated.  
"Then what happened?" Queried Hermione.  
"Look, it doesn't matter. What did you need to talk to me about?" Harry asked.  
"Well, the thing is, I'm sure the reason Ron is cross with me is that he found out about Draco and me. I asked Draco if he told him, but he said he didn't, but I don't know if I can trust him. He is a Slytherin, you know? And the only other person that knows is you, and, don't get me wrong, I trust you completely, but who else could have done it? I'm so confused. Ron is one of my best friends, but I'm really starting to like Draco, even if he is a complete git. He's so mean to Ron; I don't like it. I tell him to stop, and he apologizes, but I don't think he's really sorry. I'm not sure if I can choose between the two. Please help me Harry, I don't know what to do." Hermione managed to get all of this out in one breath. Somewhere in the middle of it all she had started pacing subconsciously. She stopped and looked pleadingly at Harry who looked like he was about to fall back to sleep. "Well?"  
Harry shook his head, snapping back to reality. "Uhhhhh. Oh yeah. Ron did talk to me. Well, he did a bit more yelling than talking. That wasn't really necessary. He didn't even give me a chance to explain. He's not being fair." Harry said grumpily.  
"Harry, could you focus please?" Hermione pleaded.  
"Oh, yeah, sorry. Ron saw you and Draco snogging after lunch today, or yesterday. I'm not really sure what time it is. Anyway, he's really worked up about it. You know, I warned you. I told you this would happen. Malfoy of all people. You're right you know, he is a complete git." Harry said coldly.  
"Look Harry, I didn't come to you so you could make me feel more guilty. I need some advice, and you're the only one I have to talk to." Said Hermione shortly.  
"All right, all right. So, what's your problem exactly? You need to choose between Malfoy and Ron, right? Well isn't that kind of a no brainer? I mean come on. Ron is one of your best friends. You guys have been through a lot together. I mean I know he has his flaws, but compared to Malfoy he's a saint. Ron will always be there for you. Unless you do this to him of course, and Malfoy, well he's just Malfoy. You know he'll be in a corner kissing some one else next week." Said Harry flatly. He looked up and saw tears shimmering in Hermione's eyes. "Oh, Hermione, I'm sorry. Please don't cry. That was awful of me. I shouldn't have said it. It's just that, well, it's true. Look, you're the most intelligent person in this school. You knew, deep down. It would be better to get rid of him now, before he breaks your heart. Imagine what Ron would do to Malfoy if he hurt you. Even if he is mad at you right now, he's always going to be there. He'll always care for you . Whether he likes it or not. Whether you like it or not. C'mon, you could have any guy you wanted." Harry let out a sigh, "It's up to you though, I can't make the decision for you."  
Tears were coursing freely down Hermione's cheeks now. She just stood there staring at Harry. I don't know what to do. Harry makes it sound so easy. If only life was that simple. Why shouldn't it be? Harry's right. I've got to break it off with Draco before I get in too deep. But what If I'm already in too deep? Hermione collapsed onto Harry. She needed something that she knew was solid. Some one she knew was on her side. Harry put his arm around her shoulders. Comforting her to the best of his ability, being rather new at this. Her tears slowed, and Harry wiped the remaining ones from her cheeks. He kissed her gently on the top of her head as she fell asleep with her head on his chest. Harry falling asleep soon after her.  
On the other side of the room, standing on the stairs with his mouth open slightly, was Ron with a truly crushed look on his face. A single tear slid down his cheek as he turned and walked back up the stairs to his bed.  
  
***  
Harry woke up the next morning incredibly sore from not being able to change positions all night. He looked around and saw that it was daylight, and Hermione had gone. There were still kids talking leisurely, so he figured he wasn't running too far behind schedule. He got up and went to his dorm, noticing that Ron had already left. He's probably still cross with me. Harry changed quickly, deciding that he didn't have enough time for a shower, and went down to the Great Hall to get some breakfast before the start of classes. Harry sat down at his usual spot at the Gryffindor table. Neither Ron nor Hermione were anywhere to be seen. I wonder where Ron is. He's probably avoiding me. I need t talk to him about Hermione though. She's probably off dumping Malfoy right now. I hope she's okay; she was pretty broken up last night. Ron will be so happy. Just then Harry caught a glimpse of red hair. Harry bolted from his place to pursue it, knowing it had to be Ron because his three siblings were still eating breakfast. Harry had almost caught up with Ron now. "Ron!" Harry called, "Wait up!" Ron, however didn't even acknowledge Harry's presence. "Ron!" He called again, "Please, I need to talk to you." Ron stooped and turned around.  
"About what?" He asked Harry, "What a lousy excuse of a friend you are? Well I already have that figured out, so if you don't mind--"  
"No, wait. Please, Ron. I know you're mad at me right now, but you really need to hear this. Can we go somewhere to talk?" Harry pleaded.  
"What's wrong with right here?" Ron questioned, "It's not like it won't be all over the school soon enough."  
"Yeah, because Malfoy will be so eager to let everybody know about his rejection." Harry said sarcastically.  
"I'm not talking about Ferret Boy; I'm talking about Hermione. She's probably so happy that she's already told all of her little girlfriends, and they've gone and told all of their girlfriends and boyfriends and anything else with ears. The fabulous news has probably already made it to the Daily Prophet. It'll probably be in this morning's edition. I'm sure everyone will be very excited." Ron finished, nearly yelling now.  
"Ummm, did Hermione already tell you? And why would she go around telling everybody? We're the only ones that she would need to tell." Harry said, adding, "and Malfoy of course." As an afterthought. What is his problem? Are we even talking about the same things?  
"I can't believe you!" Ron said incredulously, "It's like you actually expect me to be happy about this." Okay, I'm pretty sure we aren't talking about the same thing.  
"Ron, Hermione's breaking up with Malfoy. If I'm not mistaken, that's a very good thing in your eyes." Said a rather bewildered Harry.  
"Yeah, ditching Malfoy for you!" Ron practically screamed. "There, it's out n the open now. I know. You can stop pretending you've done me a favor."  
"Ron, what are you talking about? You know I don't like Hermione like that." Said Harry, still very much confused.  
Ron guffawed "You certainly weren't complaining last night. She practically threw herself at you." Ron turned and ran down the corridor.  
Harry was left standing there shocked. Oh, great. He saw us... and he thought.... ewww. Good going Potter. How are you going to handle this one? Well at least Hermione isn't with Malfoy anymore. I think it's her turn to help me. Just then he noticed a couple in a dark corner. A boy with hair so blonde it was almost white and a girl with bushy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Hermione must have felt Harry's eyes boring into the back of her head because she turned around just then and saw him. He glared at her and turned away. Hermione opened her mouth to call after Harry, but Draco pulled her back into the embrace. He smiled wickedly.  
  
A/N: Muahahahahahaha. The plot thickens. Angst, angst, angst. Life is good. R&R please. Oh, and to those who are waiting for a reason for Hermione to be with Draco..... be patient my friends. I have one; I just haven't had a chance to work it into the story yet. I'll try to get it into the next chapter. 


	4. True Love

A/N: Yay! I'm back. Sorry for the long wait, but school started and with it came the relentless flood of homework. But alas, I have returned with more fanfic goodness, so if you're still with me thanks and enjoy. Oh yeah, don't forget to R-)  
  
Disclaimer: Yarg, I can't talk her into giving them to me.  
  
Hermione slowly pulled herself away from Draco. He looked down at her questioningly. "What's wrong?" He asked.  
She shook her head and replied, "Nothing. I need to go.  
"Wait a minute. What's going on?" Said Draco sounding mildly irritated.  
"I just can't do this right now, ok? I'll talk to you later." Hermione squealed, trying to yank her arm away from him.  
Draco refused to let go, determined to find out why she was in such a hurry to get away from him. "What the hell is your problem?"  
"I told you nothing, now let go!' She practically screamed.  
"Fine." Draco let go of her arm and stormed off down the hall, hurling insults at anyone who dared make eye contact with him.  
  
Great, now they're all mad at me. I have single handedly made every boy in my life hate me, no, loathe me entirely, in the past two days. What is wrong with me? Well, I guess I better try to salvage my relationship with Harry first, then he can help me out with Ron. I don't know how I'll deal with Draco though...  
  
Hermione ran to the Gryffindor tower and spotted Harry at a table from across the common room doing what appeared to be charms homework. Well, at least he's taking out his frustrations in a healthy manner. Harry saw Hermione approaching an sprang up to head for the boys' dormitories.  
"Harry!" Hermione called as he reached the foot of the stairs.  
Harry paused for a moment, contemplating whether or not he should acknowledge her presence. "What?" He inquired flatly.  
"I need to talk to you." Hermione said pleadingly.  
"We seem to have established the talking thing, anything else?" Harry replied impatiently.  
"Look, I'm really sorry. Is there anywhere we can talk in private?" She said.  
Harry rolled his eyes, "All right, make it quick though, classes start soon." He led her into the boys' dorms and sat down on his bed, "ok, go."  
Hermione sat down next to him, "look, I know I said I'd dump him, but I can't, you know?"  
"No, I don't know. Why don't you explain it to me 'Mione? Why don't you just tell me why you even like him in the first place?" Harry raged. Hermione said nothing and averted her eyes shamefully. "What? Nothing to say for once? C'mon, Mione, you've always got something to say, why not now. Oh wait, I know. Maybe because there is no bloody logical reason for you to be wasting your time on that git!"  
"Harry... I" she choked out, obviously holding back tears.  
"Oh no you don't! You're not going to start that again. You saw where it got us last time." Harry said springing up from the bed.  
Hermione started sobbing openly. "Harry, I just don't know what to do."  
Harry turned his back on her, not wanting her to see that she was getting to him. "Oh, bug off!"  
"But Harry," She cried as she ran to his side and took hold of his arm, "you're the only one.."  
"I said bug off!" He screamed as he flung her off him, a little more violently than he had meant to, and sent sailing onto his bed, her head just missing his bed post.  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Harry heard someone call just before he froze and fell to the floor with a clatter.  
Hermione gasped and looked up from her wailing "Harry!" She cried.  
"Hermione, are you ok?" Asked a rather bruised and anxious looking Ron, "I walked in and I saw him throw you across the room and it was the only thing I could think of. Did he hurt you? Are you going to be ok? What was going on? Why'd he do that to you?"  
"Ron!" Hermione said loudly trying to break through his babbling "I'm fine. I came up here to talk to him about... about you and we were both upset....... and........ It was an accident. He didn't mean to. And I'm not hurt really, I'm fine, but what happened to you?"  
"Oh. Nothing." He said trying to hide his face which was swelling and starting to bruise around his right eye..  
"That certainly doesn't look like nothing to me. Tell me what happened." Hermione commanded lifting his chin looking very concerned.  
Ron blushed, "well, I ...I ran into Malfoy, I mean Draco, in the hall and he looked awfully peeved about something and he said something....something about you, and I lost it."  
"I can't believe he did this to you. That little prat." Hermione growled, "well I hope you beat him to a bloody pulp."  
"Yeah, well, uhh" Ron stumbled turning an even darker shade of red "Snape sort of pulled him off me before I could get a good punch in, but if Snape hadn't been there, I would have kicked the snot out of him. I would have.. I would have... Why are you smiling? Are you poking fun at me? After...after.."  
"No, no, Ron. I'm not. It's just. You did this," she gently touched his jaw and the bruise under his eye, "you did this for me. After all I put you through. I'm so sorry." She leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips.  
"Hey, what are friends for?" Ron said blushing and leaned in for a deeper kiss. "Ouch." He said.  
"Sorry." Hermione giggled.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Awwwwwww. Was that fluffy enough for you guys? Sorry it took so long, but there it is. Sorry if you were pulling for Draco, but I decided to go with Ron on this one. Hope you enjoyed. Please R&R to let me know what you think. Thanks! 


End file.
